User talk:Yina
Dumb Blonde Yeah, I know. I'm blonde too. But there are two problems. One, I have no idea how to use splashup, and two, I can't upload files to your account, only you can. Sorry.... --Watchamacalit =D 21:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Dirty Blonde Technically I'm dirty blonde. And I enjoy using paint. It's much better for simple folk like me =D On a seperate note, do you have a favorite superhero? Who is it? Lastly, there aren't many people editing here, and everyone who does already has their own Titans Team, so asking people to make characters for yours was pretty freakin' unrealistic =/ --Watchamacalit =D 00:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) No reason to get mad about it 0.o I was just pointing that out. But I really, really, don't like Ying Yang Yo! I honestly couldn't fathom a reason for someone to create a regular wiki for it, nevermind a fanon one (no offense to you though. But I guess that still doesn't excuse me. If I punched you in the face, and said "no offense" it would still hurt...) Anyway, I seem to be getting a bit off topic. If you want a Titans team, why not make your own? It saves a lot of time and effort. But really, I won't be editing on your wiki. Ever. I can assure you of that..... Am I being to harsh.....? --Watchamacalit =D 03:56, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uuuuuhhhh... R U OK? PsykoReaper 01:09, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Why did you want the whole Titans Southwest out? PsykoReaper 22:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Titans Southwest Can one of my characters join? If that's okay with you... --Watchamacalit =D 22:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) How exactly would I go about auditioning? --Watchamacalit =D 22:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) It is done. --Watchamacalit =D 23:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Questions #Matt does not posess the power of mind control. The least he could do would be to control the movements of a doll, because the resistance that a human could cause would be too extensive on his psyche, snapping it, and making him pass out. #No, Matt does not have, nor has he ever had, a girlfriend. #He is good a picking locks to the extent that he could disassemble on then reassemble it in a matter of moments. #Matthew does argue with himself, but only in his head when he is making a difficult decision. #Define "Strange" --Watchamacalit =D 00:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Why did you want to know about girlfriends? Also, do you mind if I ask how old you are? Lastly, I tweaked Matt a little. I gave him a more in depth personality (longest I've ever written) as well as elaborated on his abilities. If you haven't already, look above for the answers to your questions. --Watchamacalit =D 03:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, you forgot to answer my first question, so I'll aski it again. "Why did you want to know about girlfriends?" And I'm in Ninth Grade. Hah. And to me, it looks like your wiki doesn't exist, because I can't find it. Could you giver me the exact adress please? --Watchamacalit =D 15:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ugh, I have to look for it =I'm lazy =P And for your friend, HALLO! --[[User:Watchamacalit|Watchamacalit =D] 23:37, December 7, 2009 (UTC) @-@ I need to recommend someone? Uh.... I really don't have anymore heroes.... except The Crimson Vertigo, but he's patrioticly insane... --Watchamacalit =D 22:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Christmas? I'm jewish. Hah, no, I'm joking! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --Watchamacalit =D 00:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Nah, you just caught me at a good time. I'm happy =D And no, I can't think of anyone... --Watchamacalit =D 00:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Well... #That depends on what it is. And #You shouldn't sell yourself out with "I'd do anything". I could think of some pretty embaressing things for you to say.... --Watchamacalit =D 00:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) You'd go up to someone and say "I'm a lesbian. Would you like to watch me and friend over there make out?". Ugh with the Ying Yang Yo! thing again. Look, I'm fourteen, I'll be fifteen in april, and I don't really have any friends that would wanna go on a Ying Yang Yo! fanon wiki and create characters. If it were something a bit more violent, I'm sure I could oblidge, but since it isn't, I'm afraid I'd have to politely decline. --Watchamacalit =D 00:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll try... --Watchamacalit =D 00:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Watchamacalit I tried. No one wants to... --Watchamacalit =D 22:51, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Sorry... --Watchamacalit =D 22:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, well I beat up some kid in gym, and got suspended for five days. --Watchamacalit =D 23:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey, you don't wanna get into a "who's life sucks the most" contest with me. You will lose. --Watchamacalit =D 23:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Matthew Patrick Cummins (That's me, in case you were wondering) was born in the Staten Island University Hospital. He grew up normally, until the age of 4, when his parents got divorced. Almost immediately Matthew was subject to abuse from his new step father, Ron Severino, and the family relocated to Albany, New York. Matthew was sent to the hospital several times by his bastard of a stepfather, and now has a permanant scar over his right eye, on the back of the right side of his head, and on his left knee. Skipping all the dramatics, Matthew grew an inferiority complex. Finally, when child services sensed something was wrong, Matthew's dad came to pick him up. Matthew now lives upstairs in a small house with his hot headed dad, his bastard brother, and his dads girlfriend. Matthew has considered suicide, or running away, or anything. Recently, the only remaining member of his Mother's side of the family that Matthew actually cared about, died. Matthew didn't cry. Matthew never cries. Matthew is shut down. Matthew's life sucks so much, that he can actually go around, and tell people about how much his life sucks, and they won't believe him! They think he makes it up! And no, I have no idea why I just typed that in third person. --Watchamacalit =D 00:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Now I feel bad... --Watchamacalit =D 00:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, if you don't mind, I have to adress some things with you. #You shouldn't make your user page a character page. Your user page should be used to tell people about you, while your character page should be used to... well... make a character. #You need to work on your grammer >.< #As for Big Brother, don't worry about it, he already adressed it with me, and I told him they were bad ideas and that he could make big brother without there being any relation to those two. Geez, I didn't think anybody actually read my stuff 0.o --Watchamacalit =D 00:18, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yina, do you use rich text when you edit? --Watchamacalit =D 00:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) nope he doesn't Big Brother is a totally unrelated character to Big sister. is inspired in the "1984" Orwell's novel, im working on him thou, he is supposed to be a God-like men that lost wishes to live but don't want all his power go to waste, so he lives in the underground crime as a mere legend to instimulate the mind of those who seek absolute power, if the person receives Big Brother's blessing, BB trains him and makes him powerful, when i am done with the page you gonna get it, well happy that u asked.--NightBird 00:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Look, Ms.Yina Well, wikitext is what you type talk things in, like right now, and rich text is when everything looks like it would when you pressed save, ya know? It looks all clean and everything... Also, when you go on a talk page and your last message is a million sections away, leave a new one. I had to look on the history to find you. Lastly, you might wanna follow the format laid out already. Like, if you look on matt's page, it has several sections. It goes: #Appearance #Personality #Powers and Abilities #Trivia #Quotes The last two are optional. You only need the top three. Happy Creating! And don't expect a fast response to your next message. I gotta go eat. --~~Watchamacalit =D 23:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) .... No I did not mean to go on Raven's page, copy and paste her powers, and change everything saying Raven to Dove. First of all, some of the things in there wouldn't make sense for Dove. Dove didn't meet Slade and freeze time, and I'm certain Dove wasn't in Trouble in tokyo. Next, your relationsips would go under a relationships heading, and then for the individual relationships, you would just put a sub-heading. Excuse my formal nagging, but I can't help myself. ~~Watchamacalit =D 23:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey, Yina. It's great to hear from another enthusiastic editor to this wiki! Really sorry about this, but I haven't been editing on many wikis for a long time now. Also, I'm really busy these days with school and all, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to work on your wiki. However, I offer you this: If you wish, I will at once grant you permanent administration and bureaucrat rights on this wiki, if my friends here have not yet done so, for you have truly improved this wiki, and such tools will doubtless help you here even more. Thanks for contacting me, Yina. If you need anything, don't hesitate to do so again. Best wishes, Ralnon (talk) 00:41, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Good idea! Either Dallas, or anywhere else in the area. I suggest finding some pictures online of pictures in Dallas if you choose that city as your base, because you may be able to have one of them photoshopped (like I did to the John Hancock tower in Boston). There's also a LOT of open desert north of El Paso, Texas. I flew down there to see my girlfriend over the summer. Plenty of real estate to use. -- 11:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) The Hounds of God Please read NightBird's talk page, I've explained everything. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) By the way, have you finished Dove yet? ~Watchamacalit =D 23:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Look, I'm very sorry. But my point wasn't that you didn't deserve the position of Admin, but that there is no need to appoint someone to that position at this moment. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm not trying to make you agree with me, I'm just hoping you're not mad at me... ~Watchamacalit =D 23:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) =D ~Watchamacalit =D 23:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) It is done. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Go to the top of this page, and look at the silver bar. You see that little circle with a minus in it, that says delete next to it? Have you ever seen that before? ~Watchamacalit =D 23:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) You're lying. You've never seen that button before. Not on this wiki. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) You're an admin on the Teen Titans and Total Drama Island wiki? ~Watchamacalit =D 23:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Congratz for ur new postion Hope u the best, congratulations--NightBird 00:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ohh sorry i tot u were already an admin, sorry by the message--NightBird 00:44, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Uhhhh, Yes you are. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I've been an admin, and I just made you two admins. Your welcome~ ~Watchamacalit =D 22:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hmm? Oh no, don't give up. Things always get worse before they get better. You'll think about killing yourself, but you'll never have the courage to actually do it. And if you are thinking about it, I have a question for you, no matter your religion: what if you die, and there's nothing on the other side? Youd've just waisted your life for nothing. So don't give up. If this makes you more depressed, I'm sorry, but I'm not very good at cheering people up. ~Watchamacalit =D 20:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Good, I've got some happy music for you!thumb|100px|right|Loose Lips Sink Ships! ~Watchamacalit =D 03:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I get a little weird after 8:00, and since it's about 10:45 now, I'm 3 hours past my expiration date! Well, I gotta go! (sorry, I now you just got on) G'night! ~Watchamacalit =D 03:43, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Dove So Dove is done? Or are you gonna scream at me again? =D ~Watchamacalit =D 16:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Boop! Don't worry about it, I'll wait until you're finished. And what, you got a dog named Peral or somethin'? ~Watchamacalit =D 03:39, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I have 14 cats, 2 dogs, 2 turtles, and a parrot. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Well.. Welcome back anyway! And you can welcome me back in about 10 minutes, cuz I gotta go eat dinner! ~Watchamacalit =D 22:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, one: You should work on your grammer. I know some people like to talk like that online, but if your going to type anything, especially with your characters or stories, you should at least be able to spell "spell". And, well, I'm doing something with zombies on here, an you'd be teamed up with three different people, if you'd like to join. I live in Brooklyn, New York, and it's 5:59 at the moment. ~Watchamacalit =D 22:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I know you know how to spell "spell"! It was just a joke! Sorry, it's been kinda hard for me to stay on... ~Watchamacalit =D 00:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well, the three other people'd be Spades Neil, using Spades Neil (I guess cause that's his only character...) and NightBird and Max Jordan who have yet to reveal their characters. This isn't going to happen anytime soon, but I have a basic storyline set out. Your character Dove, and the other three, have to get from point A to B while I pummel you with wave after wave of Brain-Eating Undead zombies. There are special zombies, those that have been grotesquely mutated and have special powers. No portals, or anything allowed. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) No no, you can still use powers and weapons. I just don't want you teleporting to your magical wonderland, that's all. Of course, the more extensive your powers (SPADES) the more difficult I'll make it for you. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but once again, if I think you're being cheap, I will increase the difficulty. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:08, December 31, 2009 (UTC) "The zombie tried to hit Yina but was obliterated by her invisible forcfield." ~Watchamacalit =D 01:13, December 31, 2009 (UTC) No, you don't get it. I mean, no "super ultimate" type attacks that stop all my zombies in one shot. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You think you get it, but YOU STILL DON'T. What I'M trying to say is... here's another example. Dove used her magic spell and obliterate all of the zombies in the city with it. See? You just killed all my zombies in one shot. And Max Jordan is using Jackhammer. ~Watchamacalit =D 19:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh... Well... Shut up. And I guess you could, but I can't see why you'd want to. ~Watchamacalit =D 19:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) She's very nice! You did a great job! Do you want me to move the picture of her to the infobox though? And you don't have to worry about drama. I will make it very dramatic. For ALL of you. ~Watchamacalit =D 20:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well I stole that thing from Deviant Art userpages, so I wouldn't say you're copying me... Janis. Nice dogs by the way. Hey, whadaya call a boomerang that doesn't come back? ~Watchamacalit =D 21:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) A stick! Zing! =D ~Watchamacalit =D 21:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Gee, thanks. It's actually more of a riddle than a joke. I'm real good with riddles... ~Watchamacalit =D 21:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The Catcher and the Umpire. Nice try~ ~Watchamacalit =D 21:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I've heard it before too. I collect riddles. So here's another one: What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a billion years? ~Watchamacalit =D 21:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ...I gotta go. I'l be back on later. Seriously. ~Watchamacalit =D 22:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well, geez, I got on quick and then my brother wanted to go on. Whadaya want from me? ~Watchamacalit =D 23:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yina, I don't feel like giving you the speech for editing other peoples pages.... ~Watchamacalit =D 23:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Like adding pictures and crap without asking. ~Watchamacalit =D 05:19, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Geez, calm down. It's not like you're in trouble anything. ~Watchamacalit =D 05:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi and welcome back got your message, anyway welcome back. --Max Jordan 02:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) thanks for the picture of Nancy but I prefer to draw my own, but thanks anyway. --Max Jordan 23:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Y'know I was gonna ask you about that too. So when do you want to start? Or should I start? ~Watchamacalit =D 23:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, hold on though. I gotta think of a title... And I gotta stop using those dots too. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It's your move. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It's Make a Scene: Lulu vs. Dove, but you can just use the link on your "My Home" page. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what you just said. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Nuh uh. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I may not've been clear enough with "Nuh uh". By "Nuh uh" I meant, "No, it isn't my move, I made mine about 10 minutes after yours. Please excuse my rudeness. I know I sound like an ass up there, but I don't mean it. ~Watchamacalit =D 11:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Around 8:00 (Eastern Standard Time) I get pretty stupid and make characters, and end up having a lot less information about them than I though I did. She, Lulu (old), Big Sister, and Rorek (fanon) were some of those ideas. And it's YOUR MOVE! =D ~Watchamacalit =D 23:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. Whenever that happens, when I make a move or a message then suddenly go offline, it's cuz I just get online then my Dad tells me he wants to do something, so I have to go off for a while. I'm sorry again! And as for the "... Eventually", I meant for that to imply that he wouldn't get to his room right away, and that he would still have to sleep on the couch for a while. He's still waiting for Dove's response, so he can start another floor on the tower. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, you might wanna take note that our time zones are (unfortunately) three hours apart. I'm such a pessimist. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Magick Satanic Bible --Spades Neil 02:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Your move. Yup. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. I still gotta think of a reason for there to be zombies. Please be patient. I'll tell you when I have the idea. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Now it's yours. And do you read/watch manga/anime? ~Watchamacalit =D 00:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, geez. Well one conversation just went down the toilet. How 'bout this: What's your favorite video game, if you play them? ~Watchamacalit =D 00:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I love you. You're like the only person I know on here who plays LoZ! Whats your favorite Zelda game? I NEEDZ TA KNOW! ~Watchamacalit =D 00:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Eh, really? I like Majora's Mask and Ocarina of time for the N64 better than the recent ones. The new one's boss battles are too easy. If nintendo was smart, they would just make a remake of the two I just mentioned. Did you get spirit tracks? ~Watchamacalit =D 00:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can't say I wouldn't recommend it. It's a fairly good game. But... it, like phantom hourglass, doesnn't compare to most of the other Handheld LoZ games that've been released. Like Fourswords. That was a great game. Or the minishcap. But it's still a great game. Zelda's so awesome in it... I'm guessing you've played Wind Waker and Twilight Princess? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I wouldn't say all of them. There are a few I don't like. I hate the classic zelda games, can't stand those. And "The Faces of Evil" and it's counterpart were'nt anything to smile at either. But most of them would be fine. Jep. You can tell I'm a big fan. Drew the Triforce on my hand at school today XD ~Watchamacalit =D 01:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) O~O that's nice. Really what I need on my computer when my dad checks it. How does a girl in fifth grade get a hold of this anyway? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) 0.o I'll have to politely decline that offer. I can look up my hentai somewhere else. Thanks anyway~ This conversation just got akward. For me, anyway. Uh, I know this is a stupid question, since everyone does, but do you play Pokemon? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, just message me when you're about to go so I don't wait on here for you to make a move. You have an XBox or PS3? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well I'm guessing you have a Wii, right? If you do, do you have Super Smash Brothers Brawl? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Uhm.. well, I dunno. You have any ideas on a topic for conversation? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure. I'm a little touchy about editing other people's moves, but because you asked, I'd happily do it. I'll only ask that you don't control my characters. I'm not mad or anything, but I'd like to make the moves myself. Uhh, anyway, characters? Well, I've got a good picture for a superhero here, but can't think of an ability... Cool. i got one too, no pic, though. She's Starfire, bLACKFIRE, AND Wildfire's sis. (i know, i can only think of sisters! she is the girls twin. she is a big follower to blackfire. she's evil too. she looks like BF, but everything black on BF, is dark purple--Yina 02:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure you really want my opinion on that. I can be a real pessimist. Oh, and if you want any more abilities for Dove, you should look Here ~Watchamacalit =D 02:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) The next time you send me a message, could make a new section, please? And as for Moonfire, I think it's an alright idea to make another Tameranian, but she shouldn't look exactly like blackfire. Give her an original hair color or something. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, then it's a good idea. I think so, anyway. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) -_- yeah, you can win, but you have to beat her in a method I consider "winning the fight". You're not gonna beat her by hitting her with a mallet. Think Fatality. Don't kill're though... ~Watchamacalit =D 00:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Just do a finishing move, or subdue her or something. Show her who's the boss. You can do it! ~Watchamacalit =D 01:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Grand Canyon Well, she doesn't take falling damage, so I don't think that'd work. I mean, how do I put this... Incapacitate her, if you know what that means? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, you wiped Matthew's mind, I'm sure you could do something with Lulu. Just do something to either maker her forget about Matthew, Dove, and the Titans, or uhh, I dunno, brainwash her or something. Haven't you been in a fight before? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:34, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, good. Now, was the fight broken up? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) That's unfortunate. Well, I'm not very good at thinking up endings... You could just have Dove get mad I guess and beat her up. Like with Raven and Doctor Light, that time. She'd get scared and run away. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, let's go with that. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh, I got another riddle I guess. What's the longest word in the dictionary? ~Watchamacalit =D 02:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhhhhhhhh no. It's "Smiles" cause there's a mile between the two "s"'s. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) That's a real word?... Really? ~Watchamacalit =D 03:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh? I looked it up. It is. Pnuemonoultramicroscopicsilicovalcanokoniosis: A disease of the lungs, caused by inhaling mineral or metallic dust, such as silicon and quartzite. The silicates then lacerate the lining of the lungs, causing the victim to leak air from their lungs while simultaneously bleeding into their lung cavity. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Please excuse my delirium. It is after 8:00... Once again, I'm sorry... I get weird at night. I dunno why. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. This is actually what I talk about with my friedns in school. Don't even joke like that. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:38, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ..... And now I can't tell the difference between when you're not joking and when you're not... Are you mad or something? Please let me know... It'll eat away on me from the inside constantly. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna work on that zombie thing. I promise to have it ready by next thrusday >o< ~Watchamacalit =D 03:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I couldn't understand your move. Could you word it a little more clearly, please? ~Watchamacalit =D 04:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Do you wanna end it there? ~Watchamacalit =D 05:46, January 7, 2010 (UTC) The letter 'M'. I gave that one to you already. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Good! You? ~Watchamacalit =D 00:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I think it's fantastic. But I hate the skin colored pages... ~Watchamacalit =D 00:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) O~O ...No... ~Watchamacalit =D 00:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not gonna make any excuses. I just didn't feel like making the article. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well now I am going to make excuses. I have a group project due on tuesday, my grades are slipping, I can't get on the computer until late, and by then I'm so mentally exaughsted i don't feel like making anything, I'm preoccupied with a girl in school, I have a project due on the 21st too, I have to finish the book I'm reading to do that project, my Mom, for some strange reason, was bailed out of jail, my Melancholia started hitting again, yesterday when I took a crap there was blood, there are a million other things I've gotta do on wikia, and finally, I have to sit here and listen to my dad scream about how messy my room is. Any of those good enough? ~Watchamacalit =D 20:58, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for reminding me. ~Watchamacalit =D 21:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) So what? You gonna make that Blackfire article? ~Watchamacalit =D 21:14, January 15, 2010 (UTC) It'd take me a while, but I might be able to get one. ~Watchamacalit =D 21:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Pffffft. I wish I could draw like that. I steal my pictures from DeviantArt. ~Watchamacalit =D 21:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure. And I found a possible picture here. Just click on it to make it bigger. ~Watchamacalit =D 21:30, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hrgh, well, that's all I got. All the other pictures are either to old looking, crappy, or porn. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually Watchamacalit picked out the picture of Nancy for me. Max Jordan 22:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC) no problem. Max Jordan 22:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) hi! how are u? should avoid editing the content of pages that weren't created by u, at least you should ask the creator.don't take it bad is just a suggestion NightBird 23:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) YINA What is so hard to understand about editing other people's characters? Anyway, do what you like with the tower or whatever you were talking about. I will not interfere. ~Watchamacalit =D RPG The RPG category isn't for ads. the section New RPGs in the sidebar does....NightBird 02:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) also please inform me or any other admin if gonna change something, mostly all of us are Admin in here, and so everyone has a vote. i know your saying "U never asked me when u changed all the thing!?" but i asked Watcha and Psykoreaper (Burocrats). so anyways i will change the skin back but i will let the logo. NightBird 03:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I think that'd be fine. But the hero'd have to actually know the person... ~Watchamacalit =D 23:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, they might exist in seperate fandom universes or something... Like Golden Age or Silver Age. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Hold on. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokey. Don't worrey aboot it. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) It's really no problem Yina. ~Watchamacalit =D 12:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) yo hey, im a noob on dis wikia. so...wanna talk or something? cmon, im just bored... Unfallen717 00:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yina nice to have you back!NightBird 23:02, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Eye Noes! I'll try contacting him, but I am not sure if he will answer... PsykoReaper 00:15, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll try talking to his friend I know in the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. PsykoReaper 00:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) FOUND HIM! He's just depressed! PsykoReaper 01:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! just curious, yina, is spades neil REALLY a satanist, or only his character? (just curious...) Unfallen717 19:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) No~ Something just happened over on those two wikis. It doesn't carry to anywhere else. Don't worry about it~ ~Watchamacalit =D 06:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Soldier Side Wanna RP? I have an idea where Dove gets stuck inside Arkham Asylum, kinda got the idea from Batman: Arkham Asylum, that new Batman game... PsykoReaper 21:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Started it... PsykoReaper 23:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ukay The Titan Tower where Dove is in, the phone inside the computer, well, the phone is also the computer,it be a wierd cycle, Batman is calling, but will only appear when "someone" answers da phone, Zeus was the king of Olympus, South Korea is in Asia, and George Washingto had wooden teeth...many of that is stuff I like to say when I explain stuff, just to be funny... PsykoReaper 23:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) how u doing? How is it going Yina? NightBird (talk) 18:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Sad to hear that...anyways no new idea for a new page in the wikia? NightBird (talk) 18:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi... So... how do you have your character join a team? And could you tell some other things? ock.Lindsey Hey, someone wants their character Lindsey to join the team. I like the character, but it's your team, so I thought I'd ask you before I approved. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) That's a little... mean. You shouldn't tell someone you'd kick their character out if someone makes a better one. What's wrong with her joining the team? If anything, she could have my place. I wouldn't mind. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. -__-U Anyway, yeah, I did! I was the one who put her picture in the infobox. But I couldn't find those other two pictures.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it's a very good character! I like her! Is she going to join the team? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I just noticed she already is. -__-U Anyway, would you like to have another RP? Possibly a fight between Matthew and Simma? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Any ideas for a title? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. ^^ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Already did. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) No need to tell me when it's my turn. I keep an eye on it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It is? I don't think I'm very good. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Whut? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My birthday's a month from today.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Wel, SOOOOOOORRY! I was working on a fanfic that's all, kinda lost track 'n all... PsykoReaper 19:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, right. Go ahead. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:44, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I gotta go. Be back later. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Back; your move. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking of making Matthew more powerful, but I'm not sure if I should do it. -__-U What do you think? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 17:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello? It's your move again. And please respond to the thingy above. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Yina, it has been a long time since we last talked. I am deeply sorry that I had not granted you administration rights, but Nightbird and Watchamacalit insisted that you were not suited for it at the time. Please, though, I realize you have been given administration tools by another user; I am pleased at this, and I wish you the best of luck as you use them to improve the wiki. Also, I am sorry if I believed you were not "active"; do not worry, I will make sure that your powers are not removed and that you are not banned by anyone here. Yina, if it is possible, I would like to speak to you about my own compromise for Nightbird's new "doctrine", placed on the Site Notice, and if you find it reasonable or not. Thank you again, Yina, for everything you have done here, Ralnon (talk) 18:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey! What happened? What's taking so long? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I'm sorry then. I understand. Anyway, I was thinking of making Matthew stronger, but I dunno. What do you think? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) "Stronger" *'Psychokinesis': The ability of altering their environment with their psyche and willpower. This is typically limited to the movement, or destruction, of objects, although Matthew has been able to meld dimension planes. :*'Transvection': A very common extension of psychokinesis, many of the psychic breed are able of levitate and propel themselves through inverting their psychokinesis. Regardless, transvection is fairly slow compared to specialized abilities to move about at high speeds, and is often used only by the less experienced of the Psionicly powered. :*'Teleportation': The rarest of all powers as it requires extreme skill, focus, and willpower, some of the Sasageru are able to psychokinetically bend space around their bodies and travel to other locations. In the history of the Inboyuigon, only thirteen of the Sasageru have achieved teleportation, with Raishuu Onmyou being one of three surviving Sasageru capable. Sasageru capable of teleportation are able to do so instantaneously, making the superior to any spirits that use high-speed techniques. :*'Transmutation': An extreme form of psychokinesis on the molecular level, the members of the Sasageru are able to psychokinetically rearrange the molecular structure of any object, alchemistically converting a matter substance into another. Transmutation can affect organic and inorganic objects, for example, allowing one to transmute wood into water, plastic into gold, or even people into ice. Although not especially uncommon, transmutation is one of the rarer powers occurring among the Sasageru. *'Clairvoyance': By far the holder of the Sasageru's most abilities, Clairvoyance manifests in several different ways, almost all in the form of visions: :*'Remote Viewing': The Sasageru are able to induce an "out of body experience" to view nearby to distant places. It can be used to gain a greater view of the Sasageru's surroundings, or to view more distant areas. In order to see distant places, the Sasageru usually must be familiar with the area. ::*'Astral Projection': A subskill extension of Remote Viewing, many Sasageru are able to psychically transfer their presence and consciousness to other areas and locations. The transference is so powerful, it causes a spiritual manifestation of themselves to form in the location they are viewing. Astral Projection allows a Sasageru to view areas with superior accuracy, as if they were there themselves, but negates a obscuration, as they are both visible and their presence are transferred. Astral Projections are intangible, and appear as silvery transparent versions of the Sasageru who created it. :*'Precognition': An uncommon clairvoyant ability, several among the Sasageru can foresee the future. This is usually the near-distant future. There are very seldom occurrences of those among the Sasageru foreseeing into the distant future, or immediate future. ::*'Retrocognition': The rarest of all clairvoyant powers, a select few of the Sasageru can view past events. These visions are usually in tune with their location. For example, because the first known individual among the Sasageru displayed the power to see past events, but only past events that occurred in the presence of the location. The possibility of viewing past events usually only manifests itself in places with an especially ancient background. :*'Psychic-Sense': Virtually all Sasageru are able to sense the presence of others possessing psionic abilities or potential psionic capabilities. It is due to this power that the Undouka quite possibly possess all known souls with the Zaitensai. *'Illusionary Constructs': One of the lesser known powers, a select informed few among the Sasageru have the ability to create "solid" illusions, able to forge tactile images and project them from their imagination. The extent of illusion casting is largely unknown, though Joudama Ryōshi was able to create entire city from nothing but her imagination. :*'Transfiguration': A power derived from the creation of illusions, and the rarest psionic powers after to teleportation, a Sasageru can literally create an illusionary construct upon their very bodies, allowing them to effectively shapeshift into other persons. Because they are tactile and feel real upon contact, the Sasageru can make their transfigurations all but flawless. *'Rapid Regeneration': An unexplained power of the Sasageru and arguably their most valued, the members of the Sasageru species are able to heal from virtually any injury, save for any injury that causes significant damage directly to their brain. Many of the Sasageru are able to rapidly regrow their limbs and organs, even to the point of surviving decapitation. Their regeneration is almost instinctive, and happens whether the user desires it or not. Unlike the other powers of the Sasageru, the power of instantaneous regeneration must be "awakened". Peculiarly, it appears only when the individual is in dire life or death circumstances, and coupled with the fact that all powers of the Sasageru are psionic, lead to the belief that the user's mental or emotional state bears influence on its awakening. Because the Sasageru are superior to most other races, few have ever been in such situations. Thus, many Sasageru, both alive and dead, have lived most—if not all—of their lives without ever accessing it. *'Telepathy': The Sasageru often display telepathic abilities, ranging from reading thoughts, to scanning memories, to controlling another's mind. *'Empathy': A rarer, though still very common, cousin-ability to telepathy. Some of the Sasageru are able to sense emotions, perceive intentions, and even alter and manipulate another's emotions, effectively controlling their actions. Sasageru rarely possess both Telepathy and Empathy, often possessing one or the other. That's just it. I don't want him to be stronger than Dove. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) You should make Dove stronger. She should be able to control minds.. hold on, I'll give you an example in a minute.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Empathy: More powerful than her Telepathy, Dove is able to sense the emotions of others, granting her an even greater clarity with others that the means of telepathy could provide. Joudama is able to sense, alter and manipulate the emotions of others, effectively granting her the power of mind control through emotional dominance. Something like that. >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ... You should get rid of them. That's cheap. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Eh, okay. It's your character. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) OKEH. >:O ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) No... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ... -Feels stupid- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, goodnight. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, we could talk about making Dove stronger? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Tips You can look here for ideas:http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Rachel_Roth Or come up with some stuff of your own. Either way, she should have some psionic powers, considering they're similar to Raven's. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:45, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, goodnight. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Don't worry about it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sister Animal & Friends You should make pages for them. They could play a role... And I think Matthew would like Sister Animal.. >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 11:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC) You know where it says "Image" in the infobox? When you click on the "Source" button? You put it there. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget the brackets, and the "File:" before the Father time thing. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:39, March 11, 2010 (UTC) These things: Insert father time thing here ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Just look on the source text again to see what's right, Yina. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay... Yina. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC) XD ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:12, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC) How you doing? How are you Yina?NightBird (talk) 22:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Same here, i found to also a awesome picture but i was too lazy to put it on....NightBird (talk) 22:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I did already. I like Sister Animal... = W = ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Does your Mom have you on a schedule, or something? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you wanna have Matthew fight Dove? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll make the first move. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Have you ever noticed the wikia ads around this wikia for other wikias? well we could have a ad in other wikia to incrase our flow of new users. I am trying to form a group to work on the wikia and make it have the requirements that are needed for the spotlight. If i get green light from other Admins i will form a team and make the drive. I had this idea for a long time and that's why i proposed many changes. Just tell me if you believe we should give it a try. here's a list of the requirements, and things we have already. The benefits would be being more noticible in many other wikias and so we could gain more editors and you know that we need that! Best practices When you request a spotlight, your wiki should follow these best practices: *The requestor should be either the admin, or link to a discussion with the admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. (Needed) *The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. (Needed) *The wiki should have a logo. *The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should also be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism. (Done, that's why i was working on the mainpage a lot) *The wiki should have My Home and WikiStickies enabled. The My Home page should include a recent activity listing and an updated Community Corner. (Needed) *The wiki should have a sidebar menu link to recently added photos as strong visuals help direct new traffic and make the wiki appear more filled out. (Done) *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. (Needed, I was working on this until Ralnon made me stop the Categorization Drive) *The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. (needed) *The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines. *The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) (Needed) *The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. (Needed...) As you can see we can achieve all the requirements if we determine to do so! It would take us sometime but come on, we can do it! NightBird (talk) 20:50, March 13, 2010 (UTC) How ya doing Yina? Hey did u say the message above this one? The one about the Wikia spotlight? Are ya in favor or agaisnt this idea? NightBird (talk) 21:41, March 16, 2010 (UTC) abWhen you get on, it's your move at.. The Monotone Cacophony: Dove vs. Matthew. Yeah. Just click on the link there.. <---- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 11:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ... That's nice.... Gimme some.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC) -Throws up all over Yina- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ... Fine.. >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't brag.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes I did, and they're very good. ^^ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Dove Hey i added Dove to the Featured Character in the Siderbar (Nice job!). Also can you please add the category Character to Dove and remove Fictional Character please? NightBird (talk) 21:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I did, like ten minutes ago. Don't go by the side bar, use your "My Home" feature. The side bar is inaccurate. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Does your Mom have you on a schedule, or something, with the computer? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:13, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:18, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Characters Dove: 10 (Though I don't like Kill Force..) Simma: 10 (It's a good character.) Sister Animal: 10 (She's basically a Beast Girl, but I like her anyway~. She's pretty..) Mother Earth: 10 (I like how you made her a motherly figure. Her picture could be a little bigger, though.) Brother Water: 10 (I can't find anything wrong with him..) Father Time: 10 (...) Keep in mind that my opinions are extremely biased.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I mean, I don't like the ability at all. >> But it's your character. Maybe a name in latin? Because it's a spell? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) new user name This is Max, just so you know, I changed my username, it's now Max117D, just to let you know. Max117D 23:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Let's keep it going! TTFF is growing, slowly but we are growing. All the contributor deserve a nice "Tap". Lets continue to grow and producing good articles people! Hopefully we will improve more everyday! Thanks by all your contributions here NightBird (talk) 21:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ^^ nicely done Yina, by the way your spelling is improving a lot so congratulations! Also we are trying to have our first "Featured Article" selection, we will be honored if you participate. Anyday u wanna RP tell me NightBird (talk) 19:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) You should've gotten that one where it has the gumball at the bottom. Title speaks. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:37, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Yah, I know. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:49, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it. My Spring Break's next week. hey Max here, I was wondering if we could do a RP, Dove vs Gail X252. what do you think? Max117D 21:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Matt kills Dove Isn't she supposed to be stronger than him? I don't understand. Oh, and Dove can become a vampire if she wants. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Did you think of a name for the RP? Max117D 22:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) What? I made a vampire character, so she could if she wants to. Anyway, maybe I did. How would you know? O.o ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 17:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I did. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) You could just delete the other one. Or redirect it to the new one. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Whut now? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, so did you like the character? By the way, I sent you an email. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:39, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well, that sucks. Why don't you just make a gmail? And what are you on, a school computer? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC)